


Second Mate

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: Prompted Works [14]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Revenge, petty decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: Yondu was Stakar's second mate until he became Captain of his own ship.After Yondu's exile, Stakar has a hard time replacing him.





	Second Mate

**Author's Note:**

> This guy isn’t 100% an OC, but I’m endlessly fascinated by the man who appears to be a Kree standing at Stakar’s back during his confrontation with Yondu. [Here he is if you're curious.](https://sunflowersupremes.tumblr.com/post/174838512539/so-i-was-rewatching-the-stakar-and-yondu%0A)
> 
> I’ve named him Ruul which was the name of the Kree species for a short time in the comics.
> 
> Ravager Week Day Three: The Other Clans and Captains. Stakar. Charlie-27. Aleta. Krugarr. Mainframe. This day is for them.
> 
> Ravager Week Day Four: Ravager OCs. We’ve all written them. Maybe they’re background characters in your fics– flesh out their backstories!

He’s on his fifth Second Mate since Yondu and he’s less than pleased.

Sure being a Ravager is a dangerous line of work, but they’re getting dangerously close to being forced to admit that Yondu was irreplaceable and Stakar outright refuses to do that. Perhaps the position is cursed, he’ll have to ask Krugarr if that were possible (but then he remembers that he’s not exactly on speaking terms with the Lem and crosses out that possibility).

He’s starting to run out of people that toe the fine line between likable and useful and he’s less than pleased by that. Out of principle, he refuses to promote anyone who doesn’t at least have a tolerable personality, but if he keeps promoting people he’s fond of he’s going to run short on friends and fast.

It’s pure coincidence - Krugarr might have said it was destiny, but again, they’re not on speaking terms so he can’t ask - that Stakar stumbles across Ruul’s name on Martinex’ helpful list of candidates when he’s just drunk enough to remember, ‘Yondu hates Kree.’ Of course, the first thought that comes through his mind is that he would never go so far as to force Yondu to work side by side with the man who represented everything Yondu feared about the Galaxy, even if Ruul was an outcast and had never been involved in the slave trade. But then Stakar remembers that he doesn’t give a shit what Yondu thinks, he’s currently not speaking to him (and isn’t it nice to be the one ignoring calls for a change, when lately he’s been the one whose calls are being ignored?).

Ruul it is, he decides.

Anyway, if the man dies, it’s not like he’ll mind too much, he hardly knows him.

Ruul’s inclusion on the list, he later learns, had been an accident, but Stakar’s beyond caring, already determined that this is The Greatest Plan and he should know, he is, after all The One Who Knows.

Martinex seems to disagree, but he tactfully remains quiet. Stakar doesn’t fail to notice the outgoing calls he places to Aleta, but hey, she’s not speaking to her (ex?) husband at the moment anyway, so his first mate can whine to her all he likes. Ruul’s no fool, and oddly enough manages to stay alive longer than any of his other Second Mates so even Martinex seems to grudgingly respect him after a while.

If anyone ever figures out why he promoted the Kree, they don’t say, although he’s sure Martinex isn’t dumb enough to miss it.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot more ramblings about the dude that may or may not be a Kree on [my blog](https://sunflowersupremes.tumblr.com/post/174838512539/so-i-was-rewatching-the-stakar-and-yondu%0A), but holy moly if he is a Kree that's a low blow and my heart hurts.


End file.
